Motostrelki
The Motostrelki are the main line infantry unit of the USSR in the Wargame series, they were first introduced in Wargame: European Escalation. History Even before WWII, the USSR and Russia had a history of not depending on training for its regular infantry force, during its reign, both countries were feared not for the skill within their men, but the numerical superiority they had, and the industrial capability. Russia also has a history of conscription, even today Russia maintains the trend, it also has given way to a large history of hazing, which still exists in the Russian Army. After the revolution of Russia in 1917, the USSR began experimenting with various military theories, in order to keep their dominance in Asia, Europe and Eurasia. The USSR believed in massed operations and highly mobile forces, whether they were mechanized or motorised; it did not matter to them. The new theories were put to the test, as they began taking over neighboring weakly defended countries in Caucasus and the Balkans. Infantry within the USSR were not admittedly important to the Red Army; however, they were used a lot in offensive roles. The strategy to an assault within the USSR involved tanks leading assaults in the middle, while Infantry used them as cover and headed into the enemy's defenses. There, the tanks would destroy important equipment, whilst the massed infantry formation would search for enemy emplacements which may disrupt the assault breakthrough. Combined arms was mainly what the USSR aimed for; they had the numbers to overwhelm an enemy and the industrial elements to mass-produce AFVs. During WWII however, the USSR began looking at other military theories which involved more armor-dependant approaches with assaults. When Joseph Stalin initiated the Great Purge, many commanders in charge of training were killed, and many newly placed commanders were too afraid to teach their soldiers something that will help them in war, since they feared death, as well. The results of the Great Purge were experienced in the Winter Wars, where the USSR suffered massive losses. During the Cold War, marksmanship exercises were extended, but even then the USSR did not believe in Infantry any longer. Instead, it believed in massed tank formations, supported by infantry, where Infantry would be securing artillery, or acting as scouts. These ideas marked the USSR's superiority over NATO's conventional forces during the arms race, after President Reagan's reign, however, the USSR had lost its arms superiority, as the Union itself was crumbling from turmoil and pressure from its neighbors. The Motostrelki were the Soviet Unions main infantry unit during the cold war. The Russian Federation in the modern world still trains its troops the same way. It depends more on discipline and obedience rather than marksmanship drilling. Overview ''European Escalation They are armed with the latest of the "Avtomat Kalashnikov" series of assault rifles, and the RPG-7, both weapons have been considered reliable and fitting for the USSR's military. Motostrelki are basic rifle platoon infantry, good on defense, and offense, though they might not be the best at killing infantry, their RPG accuracy can be very useful for combined arms assaults, which the USSR is very good for, on top of that, their cap is bigger than most worthwhile infantry of the NATO. AirLand Battle Red Dragon Available Transport 'Red Dragon' * BTR-60PB * BTR-70 * MT-LBV * BMP-1 * BMP-1P * BMP-1D * BMP-2 * BMP-2D * BMP-2 obr. 1986 Weapons European Escalation AirLand Battle Red Dragon'' Gallery MOTOSTRELKI.jpg|Database image Motostrelkistats.jpg|Motostrelki in the armory See Also *Wikipedia: Motorised infantry Category:European Escalation infantry Category:AirLand Battle infantry Category:Rifle Squads Category:Infantry Category:Red Dragon infantry